Disney Zombies?
by Hugs4ABuck
Summary: All the Disney Channel shows have gathered up in Las Vegas at Austin Moon's concert. They all immediately become friends, but what they don't know is that this vacation will be full of zombies! Rated T, just in case :). Also genres Romance, Friendship, Mystery, Adventure, Horror, and Hurt/Comfort... Just in case :)


**Disney zombies… Why? Well, I was watching Zombieland, and, well… I get ideas…**

**So this is all the Disney Channel shows (not cartoons) in Las Vegas… Surrounded by zombies! But I couldn't choose which show to put it under, so I chose what was first! Austin and Ally! 3**

**Warning: Includes **_**Auslly**_

_On Austin and Ally:_

Austin was strolling down the food court, whistling to "Can't Do It Without You", when Trish popped up.

"Hey Austin! Guess who got a job at Mail and Stuff!" She beamed. She seemed… Somewhat excited…

"Woah, Trish, calm down! Why are you so excited about this job?" He asked. She sighed. "Dude, I'm not excited about the job, I'm excited because I booked you a gig in LAS VEGAS!"

Austin jumped up like a kid on Christmas Day. "NO WAY!" He yelped. "No way what?" said an upcoming Ally.

Austin jumped by the soft voice. He turned around.. "Ally! You will not believe this!" She tilted her head at the obviously excited blonde. "Trish booked me in Las Vegas! Isn't that awesome!?" He shrieked.

"That's awesome!" she said, then glared at Trish. "How'd you pull that off?" Trish rubbed her hands together evilly… "Oh, Ally, you should know by now… I have my ways…"

The both of them backed away slowly.

_On Good Luck Charlie:_

Amy gathered all the kids in the kitchen. Well- the motel kitchen. It's been two weeks since the termite infestation, and they're still working on the house.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Gabe. "Ooh, is the house ready? I'm sick of this place…" Teddy complained.

"No, that's not it." Bob stated. "We're going on another family vacation!"

The room stayed quiet… "To Las Vegas…"

The room went wild. "Awesome!" "Sweet!"

All the noise awakened Toby. His wailing caused Charlie to run in circles, yelling "LA LA LA LA!"

Amy ran over to Toby and gave him his pacifier. "Everybody shush!" She whispered/yelled. "I'll go call PJ." Teddy started to press the numbers on her phone.

_On Dog with a Blog:_

"I don't get it, why can't I bury the cat next store?" Stan asked. "Stan, it doesn't matter, she has like 10 cats." Tyler stated.

"Actually 13 cats. 3 tabbies, 4 calicos, 3 pe-" Avery started with Tyler shushing her. "I don't care."

Stan was about to speak when Benet, Ellen and Cloey burst into the living room. "Guys, we're going to Las Vegas!" Ellen shouted. Avery and Cloey's mouths dropped and Tyler's eyes lit.

"Alright, hot babes, here I come!" He said, spreading his arms out on the couch, crossing his legs, and wiggling his eyebrows.

_On Jessie:_

Screaming filled the kitchen… Well, the penthouse… Actually, the building… Well, the state of New York…

Jessie ran in, worried something had happened. "WHAT HAPPENED! DO WE NEED A HOSPITAL?" she shrieked, but then realized… "Wait, that's your Austin Moon scream…"

"Ya!" Emma stated, as if the most obvious thing in the world. "Austin is performing in Las Vegas!"

"Oh, let me guess, you think since we're going to Las Vegas, that I'm gonna just buy Austin Moon concert tickets."

"You're not?" Emma asked.

"HECK YEAH I AM!" Jessie yelled.

_On A.N.T Farm:_

"Oh my gosh!" China yelped. Fletcher jumped at the loudness level of her voice, and how sudden. "What!" He shouted.

" I won 7 plane tickets to Las Vegas! My family, you, Olive and Angus can come!" His face brightened. "That's awesome!"

China glanced at Fletcher for a second. "Wait, how'd you even get into my room?" He looked around, and she scooted away.

_On Shake It Up:_

"Cece…" Rocky poked at her friend. "Cece…" she nagged again. Cece wouldn't budge.

Rocky knew just what to do. She picked Cece up, struggling to get her on her back, with results of her tumbling down.

She dragged her into the bathtub and turned the faucet on. In a millisecond, Cece woke up to the freezing water. "Really!?"

"Cece, there's something I have to tell you…" Rocky began. Her tone seemed serious, which worried Cece.

"We're going to Las Vegas!" Rocky squealed. Cece smacked her outside the head. "OW!"

"That's for sounding so serious!"

**Well, there's the first chapter! It was long. What do you think? I know this is, like, the most UNIQUE thing, but should I continue it? I'll continue this if I get 5 positive comments. 3**


End file.
